ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1: Masters of Spinjitzu
Season 1: Masters of Spinjitzu is the first season of LEGO Ninjago (Earth-87). Lord Garmadon serves as the main antagonist, leading an army of Skulkin. There is no focus ninja. This season is based on the Pilot Episodes and Episodes 1-6 from Season 2 of the official LEGO Ninjago series, but it takes place in Earth-87, a place where the characters adopt their personalities and events play like in Earth Prime, but plot and character development occur slightly differently. Description Thirty-five years after Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Skulkin armies raid Ninjago and Sensei Wu realizes he cannot protect Ninjago alone, so he assembles a young group of four ninjas (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole) to fight them. Characters * Wu * Kai * Jay * Zane * Cole * Garmadon * Samukai * Kruncha * Nuckal * Wyplash * First Spinjitzu Master * Oni Man * Oni Woman * The Dragon * Firstbourne * Mistaké * Din * Barry * Cliff Gordon * Edna Walker * Julien * Nya * Jang * Gayle Gossip * The Omega * Oni Warrior Episodes Trivia * Most of the episodes are inspired by events in Earth Prime. ** Episode 1 is based on the mini-movie of the same name, but go as far back to the First Spinjitzu Master escaping the First Realm, creating Ninjago and having Wu and Garmadon. ** Episode 2 is based on the pilot episode of the same name, but also includes the origins of Jay, Zane, and Cole. ** Episode 3 is based on three episodes from the series: "Way of the Ninja", "The Golden Weapon", and "Wasted True Potential." ** Episode 4 is based on events and slightly modifies the name of its source episode, "The Golden Weapon." It is also based on events from "King of Shadows." ** Episode 5 is based on events from "Weapons of Destiny." ** Episode 6 is based on an arc between Wu and Garmadon from "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" to "The Royal Blacksmiths." * 4 episodes of this season are named after episodes from the official LEGO Ninjago series. ** Episode 4 slightly modifies the name of its source episode. ** Episode 7 is original but it adopts the name of the episode "Darkness Shall Rise." * The Ninjas' origins go in depth compared to the quick sequences and flashbacks (from the Pilot Episodes, Season 8 and Season 9) of the official LEGO Ninjago series. Focus Characters Despite there being no specific character in focus, some characters get spotlight in multiple episodes. * The First Spinjitzu Master gets focus in Episode 1 as he creates Ninjago. * Wu is focused in Episode 1 for his relationship with Garmadon, Episode 2 when he finds each ninja, Episode 5 when he faces Samukai, and Episode 6 when he consults Nya's anger with Mistaké. * Garmadon is focused in Episode 1 for his relationship with Wu. * Kai is focused in Episode 2 during his origin, Episode 4 when he claims the Sword of Fire, and Episode 6 when he is blinded temporarily. * Jay is focused in Episode 2 during his origin. * Zane is focused in Episode 2 during his origin, Episode 6 when he reads an ancient Ninjagan scripture to the other Ninja, and Episode 7 when he claims he was an orphan. * Cole is focused in Episode 2 during his origin and in Episode 4 when he uses the Scythe of Quakes to defeat the Earth Dragon. * Nya is focused in Episode 2 during her origin and capture, Episode 4 when Kai rescues her, and Episode 6 when she gets angry at Wu. Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons Category:Earth-87